Girl with the Yellow Jacket
by SlenderSisNinja
Summary: This is the story of how the Wild Kratts crew all first met. Started all in Kindergarten (let's make Chris, Aviva and Koki the same age!)! Chris always wondered why Aviva wore the yellow jacket that she wears. I mean, her favorite color is neon purple, right? Rated T for language and violence and other cra-AHH! STUFF! Chris/Aviva! I do not own Wild Kratts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY GUYS IT'S MY FIRST EVER WILD KRATT FANFIC! Gahhh, I'm ****_sooooo _****excited! Okay, it's just the story of how they all met. But anyways...HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts...IF I COULD I WOULD BUT I CAN'T SO I SHAN'T.**

* * *

_Third Person (AKA, like a Narrator/Pay Attention in Language Class) POV_

Aviva Corcovado clutches the light purple backpack hanging under shoulders tightly. It's her first day of kindergarten. She walks to her bus stop. Her mother kindly walks with her.  
"Mama, why do I have to go to school?" her high voice asks as they walk.  
"Because, _mi hija_, you'll grow to be very smart one day, and you'll get a nice husband and wonderful children-"Aviva's mother starts but little Aviva cuts her off.  
"Ew! Mama!"  
"Well, maybe for now you'll think about that being...weird, but one day, _mi hija_, you'll really want that!" her mother laughs softly.  
"Look, there's Koki!" she changes the subject.

Koki had been Aviva's best friend since they could talk. Aviva's two black pigtails bounce up and down as Koki's poofy little pigtails bounce as well as they embrace.

"Okay, Aviva, be sure you make some friends and don't talk to strangers!" Aviva's mother calls before turning to go home.  
"But how can I make friends if I can't talk to strangers?" Aviva says to Koki and they both laugh.

Aviva wore some jeans with little swirl designs with a yellow jacket and sneakers. The shirt underneath was a bright and vibrant purple. Koki had an orange tank over a red-and-maroon three-fourths shirt and some white leggings along with sandals. Aviva notices the two brothers, the one with the green shirt and brown shorts and the taller, older one with sandy blonde hair, blue shirt and khaki shorts, the ones that her dad always talked about. She managed to overhear their conversation.

"Okay, Chris, remember. Just don't talk too much, a'right? Oh, and make sure you don't get distracted by girls! _A-aaaaaand, _don't get into fights, like at all. Just can run, right, little bro?" The blonde one looks down and ruffles the smaller one's head, the one named _Chris_.  
"Okay, okay! I get it!" _Chris _exclaims, running his fingers up his bangs, making it spring up.  
"Whoa, you know Mom will get you, ya know!" Blonde One exclaims.  
"So? You mess it up all the time!" Chris shouts.  
"More like, mess it down!" His brother laughs.

A huge yellow bus comes around. Some parents hug their kids good-bye, but Chris, his brother, Aviva and Koki step right on. The spots were limited. This was the last stop before going to the school. Chris's brother runs to the back, with all of his older friends. Koki finds a spot already, with some girl that looks like her, but older. Koki's older sister, Cocoa. There's only a few spots left, but Aviva hurries and sits down before anything can happen. She turns to see who she's sitting with. _Some older kid who's probably mad at me for sitting with them,_ Aviva thinks when she turns. But it's not. It's Chris!

"Erm, hi there," Chris says.  
"Hi," Aviva tries to smile.  
"I'm Chris, Chris Kratt," he turns to look at Aviva.  
Aviva tried to think of anything but,"_Yeah, I know who you are!" _because that would sound weird. Not a good first image.  
"I'm Aviva, Aviva Corcovado," she just replies.  
_That sounds good enough!_ she thought to herself.  
"I know who you are!" Chris starts.  
_Well, good thing _I _didn't say it then!_ Aviva makes a silent note.  
"Oh sorry, I meant...my parents know your parents," Chris realizes.  
There was an awkward silence. Chris finally had an idea to talk the pretty girl, even though he had been told not to be distracted.  
"What's your favorite color? Yellow?" Chris guessed, by her light yellow jacket.  
"No, light purple. I'm guessing yours is green," Aviva smiles.  
"How did you know?" Chris gawks at her.

She points to his shirt.

"Oh, yeah..."Chris blushes.  
_Way to go Chris! Martin would be so proud of you!_ Chris thought to himself. He and Aviva chatted all the way. And when they finally reached the school, Martin caught up to Chris and Koki caught up to Aviva.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Koki asks, the same time Martin asks Chris,"So, who's that lucky girl?"  
Strangely enough, Aviva and Chris both answer,"Nobody! Just some guy/girl!"

Koki and Martin were _totally _dubious about that. As the day dragged on, Chris had a growing crush on Aviva. But Aviva thought that Chris was a real nice guy, maybe even a small crush. Whatever it was, throughout the year of kindergarten, Chris and Aviva grew fond of each other, and Koki too. But Martin knows something's up when it's recess. Whenever he goes outside for PE, he see the kindergartners play. At first, Martin thought Chris made a couple of new friends. But throughout the year, Martin realized, the girl with the black pigtails (Aviva) was the girl Chris had a crush on. When Martin realized this, he chuckled softly.

His little bro was growing up already.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, yeah...so like, READ AND REVIEW R&R AS THEY SAY OR WHATEVER! IT'S MY FIRST EVER STORY! LOL Being repetitive. OKAY SO READ AT THE VERY LEAST! Okay, proceed! AND THANKS FOR ALL THEM FEEDBACKS! SLENDERSISNINJA LOVES YOU ALL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts...If I did, I would send them to Vietnam and they could use the Rhino Rat Snake Powers! But I don't...**

* * *

_Aviva's POV_

Okay, let me get you straight. This is just like a story of the past. I'm, well _we_, are on a mission now. DON'T EVEN ASK! Okay, so kindergarten happened, and first grade happened, but was all in all the same...second grade too. Third grade! That's where _everything_ happens! Okay, you see...

I was totally hyped! Third grade! And with Chris and Koki! It was totally gonna be SWEET! Anyways, I walk in and take a seat with Koki and Chris, like I always do. (It's in the middle of the year) Blah, blah, oh yeah! Recess! This year, my hair would be in a braid. One long French braid that starts from the top of my head. (First grade was a high ponytail, Second grade was two braids, like Primrose Everdeen's!) I was playing hide-and-seek tag with Chris, Koki, Donita (yes Donita Donata. We were actually friends because we liked to draw), but she tripped and had to go the nurse, and a couple of others. Chris was it, and boy was he fast! I was hiding in my spot, up in a low-lying oak tree with lots of leaves and thick branches and trunk. I was on one of the lowest branches. I looked around for the base. I see one of the other kids that randomly join us running to base, a twisty slide. You had to climb up the steps and reach for the little platform up there. And if you touch the ground, you have to hurry and climb back up. The kid ran up the steps, with Koki encouraging her up. But Chris tagged her out of no where! She had to go to "the It Base". The Spider Dome, the thing with triangular bars and formed a top hemisphere. It was like a round jail.

Only others risk going in and tagging their friends out. Plus Chris was fast, so no guarantee you'll make it. I puffed up the sleeves to my wicked yellow jacket with blue stripes. It's a bit big on me, but I'll grow into it. I see that Chris is too busy chasing the other kid around the playground and I make a break for the dome. I twist in, tag the other girl and we both run out. Automatically, Chris catches me ini the act starts a chase. The girl looks at me with wide eyes.

"Go to the base! Go! Go! Go!" I urge her.  
"But you'll-" she starts.  
"I got this," is all I say.

She nods and runs but Chris is right there. I make a break for it. Weaving and zig-zagging through the trees and equipment. I was fast, but Chris was faster. There's no choice. I have to make it to the base. I pick up my legs, causing me to run faster. I duck and dodge everything, but it's not helping me lose Chris off my tail. I start to climb the steps, but then, just a second after I crossed the last step, Chris makes a last attempt to tag me, but he's too late.

"Ooo, Chris! You couldn't run past a _girl!_" Koki teases.  
"Just you wait!" Chris pants.

We call break and then I notice that Chris has a bunch of freckles on both cheeks. I never noticed that before. I instinctively touch my own cheek. The right one, where I have a measly two tiny freckles. One that looks like a dot of a beauty mark and one that's always in shadow because of my long bangs. Chris was athletic...that just makes him _way_ cooler and cuter. Whoa, wait, did I just think that? I shake my head, as if to snap out of it. No way would Chris like me back.

"Hey Aviva, check out this bug I found!" Chris snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Uh, sure!" I reply, jumping down out of the tree I hadn't realized I was sitting in.  
I kneel next to him and look at the praying mantis. My mind wants me tell him how I feel. But it would be too weird!  
"Aviva, can I ask you something?" Chris asks me. "I'm dead serious."

That can't be good.  
"Sure, what is it?" I reply.  
"First, look me in the eye."  
Okay, you know I'm gonna hesitate here. But I do. I look into his brown eyes, and try not to fall in a trance.  
"Do you like me?" Chris asks me, his voice stern.

_Chris' POV_

Okay, this is my chance. I have to do this. I want to tell Aviva what I feel. I got her to look at me straight in the eye. So now what? I fall into a trance with her bold gray eyes. _C'mon Chris! You can do it! _I can almost hear Martin cheer me on.  
"Do you like me?" I ask her, making my voice stern.

She opens her mouth, making me dread her answer and regret everything.

"Yes."

My eyes widen. "_You do?"_

She smiles and nods. All of a sudden, I just wrap my arms around her and squeeze her into a hug. I don't know why, but it felt right. I can just hear Martin go, _You did it little bro!_ I could freeze this moment and live in it forever. But somebody named Zach Varmitech comes in and ruins the moment. _  
_

"Ew! Love birds! Get a room!" He laughs.

"Zach!" Koki comes over. "How dare you ruin a moment like this?"

"Yeah, Zach. Mind your own business!" I stand up.

"Oh, sure! Like I'll listen to any Wild Rat!" He hisses.

I feel the anger surging inside me. It won't come out though.

"Animal lover! They're just some stupid things used for us HUMANS to use!"

My fists clench tightly. That Zach Varmitech! (A/N:I have actually heard someone say that before) I want to punch him in the face. And then, he does something that semof me off. He slams his foot down on the mantis. And has the nerve to laugh. I grab the collar of his black sweater and growl into his face.

"_You…Just…Killed…an ANIMAL!" _

_"Chris," _Aviva's voice ahead an edge but there's some broken part to it. She's upset too, as well as Koki who I can see wiping a tear away.

"Yeah? Whaddya gonna do about it, Wild Rat?" Zach smirks, while I still have a grip. Without hesitation, I throw him down. Hard. Koki and Aviva tell me to calm down. But I can't. Zach just took an innocent animal's life. He cannot get away with this.

I look at Aviva. Her eyes full of sadness. But they calm me down. Only Aviva can do this to me. She's the special one for me. I just know it...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ajkshgdaiurkfjgskjfgiuijsnfk jgb OMB! AWESOME PEOPLE ON FANFICTION FOLLOW MY STORY! ****_*fangirling*_**** Okay, NOW STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts...I wish though...**

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Time flies by fast, correct? In a matter of what felt like seconds, Chris, Aviva and Koki are now in fifth grade, nearing the summer. And yes, Chris still never forgave Zach for killing that mantis. Chris was excited though. Aviva liked him back! He couldn't wait to really tell her how he felt! But Aviva misunderstood. Of course, Aviva had a liking for Chris, but she thought Chris meant as a friend. Either way, she liked him. Aviva decided to keep her hair in a low ponytail. It was less time-consuming. As the days passed, time was ticking way. Chris had to say something, but there was no Martin to encourage him like he would. Martin, however, in the eighth grade, was distracted for other matters. He was so hyped about his little bro still having a crush on Aviva. It could be good long-lasting thing for his little brother. But that made Martin feel sad. He had no one. Just little crushes that would live up to the name, crush. (Meaning, they didn't last very long) He wondered, My brother has a better love life than me! When can I find the perfect girl?

Anyways, back to Chris. The jacket Aviva wore was still a bit big on her. Why yellow if you like purple? he would wonder to himself at times. It didn't matter what Aviva wore, Chris will always like her. But just why?

* * *

(Still Third Person)

Aviva hurried. Middle school was tough! She ran to her next class. Her first day was going well...when she ran to every class. So far, no sign of Chris, and the day was already half over! Only 4 more classes to go! (Reading/Language Arts glopped together into two periods back-to-back, LUNCH, Science and World Cultures or History whatever...BUT THAT'S MY REAL SCHEDULE FOR REAL xD!) Aviva had just fled the Orchestra room, all the way across the school near the gyms. She didn't notice Chris coming out of the Band Hall (near the Orchestra Hall, but not as far away). Neither did Chris notice Aviva. (Trust me, that's how my school works! You run out of your elective hall, looking for your friends and you don't see them!) Aviva was tired by the time she made it to the Sixth Grade Science hall, the hall with the lockers aligning only to the right (if you face in). Her locker was among those aligning the wall. She passed several people, but no sign of a Chris Kratt. She began to climb the "secret" staircase at the ends of hallways. (Trust me again, our school has that!) Hardly anyone came up this way (well, that is until more kids figured it out. Now it's super crowded, even more than the main staircases :/ but in the story no)

Aviva looks at the teachers' names at the walls until she saw the name _Siragusa _(for real that is really my Language Arts/Reading teacher. IF YOU ARE READING THIS Mrs. Siragusa...HI! lol she's one of the best :)) When Aviva walks in, she is immediately greeted 30 different _unfamiliar_ faces. Only three looked familiar (because if you went to my elementary then middle, hardly any would go to the middle school from elementary). The three that were from the same school stayed near each other. Aviva joined them. She was waiting for Chris is appear by the door. _What was taking him so long? _But Aviva didn't know if he was in her class. There was hardly any proof. But then she saw green and springy hair. She was immediately excited. And when the teacher walks in and places assigned seats, Chris sat right next to Aviva. Maybe these two periods weren't so bad after all! Aviva smiled to herself.

* * *

Of course...we are obviously skipping ahead because I WANNA GET TO THE GOOD PARTS ALREADY! Chris was very different from the moment Aviva announced some very tragic news for him and her. It replayed in his brain.

_"Chris...I have to tell you something?" Aviva calls me._  
_"Sure, what is it?" I reply to her._  
_"You aren't gonna like it because I don't," she says softly and I immediately know something's wrong._  
_"Wha-what is it?" I say, fearing the answer. _  
_"I'm moving away."_  
_I tense. And then reality hits me. _  
_"H-how long?" I tremble. _  
_"I don't know. My mama says that we might not be able to come back," Aviva says, her voice fading. _  
_How was I to handle seventh grade without her? I had started getting into fights, not like I wanted to. Stupid Zach. He would always send his eighth grader friends after me. I was fast, but not fast enough. Aviva was always there and she stopped them, only because they thought she was cute. I couldn't handle my most recent fight. I thought I was strong enough. Aviva hadn't shown up, so I tried to fight back, the thing Aviva told me not to do. But I ignored. _

Chris remembered the fight just as well. Now, almost everyday he would get into fights. And every time he would fight back until his brother came. He no longer could ride the bus anymore, for fear of another fight there. So now, he waits for Martin to walk over and "protect" him as Martin called it, even though he doesn't know anything. But a new fight was gonna happen.

"Hey Green bean," he hears the voice of one of the fighters call. He turns to face them.  
"Hello...Golden Boy," Chris hisses back. After all, the main fighter was a "golden boy", an angel in school and at home. The security cameras never picked up the fights, or the trouble, that Derrick, the main bully Zach would hire, caused.  
"You wanna go there?" Derrick growls.  
"I just did, didn't I?" Chris growls back.

Derrick throws the first punch and it lands straight into Chris's solar plexus, the very center of his torso. The blow makes Chris go dizzy for a split second but he makes his blow by punching Derrick right into the center of his chest, the _heart chakra _as Aviva would've called it. _The solar plexus chakra_ was what Aviva would've called where Derrick hit. Speaking of Derrick hitting, Derrick tries to knock Chris's legs from under, but Chris, like always, is smart, and uses Derrick's blow against him, causing Derrick to fall, but Chris forgot about the 4 others. And Zach, but Zach was no problem. Before he can see anything, Chris gets a blow to the center of his forehead by the bully named Paul. _Third Eye Chakra! _Aviva entered his brain again. Chris managed to get the other two, Jake and Anthony, down with a slam to their throats. But he was still outnumbered by Derrick and Paul. Chris was like a 6 inches shorter, but he could deliver a pack of a punch. With a kick to Paul's root chakra, (yes another word of Aviva's, but also a recommendation for another place...) Chris only has Derrick to face. But they are both weakened.

"Where's your girlfriend, Green Leaf?" Derrick spat.  
"Nunya," Chris hisses.  
"She dumped you right? Makes sense too," Derrick tries to use wit instead of fight.  
"Sorry, but if you wanna fight, Kronos, at least do it for real," Chris uses Greek Mythology, referring to the Titan, basically teasing Derrick.  
"You asked for it," Derrick accepts.

And before Chris can move a fraction, he feels a kick on the stomach. He keels over, but he knows it's a bad thing to do because Derrick knees him in the face. But Chris fights back with a punch to Derrick's nose. After a good 4 minutes of a fight, Derrick musters up all his strength, and basically slams Chris to the ground. But Chris, weak and tired, gives a good kick to Derrick's stomach even though he is still down. Paul, Jake and Anthony basically left the crime scene. Chris, trying to get his vision back together, pulls the hood he was wearing over his head, hoping to cover the bruises on the side of his face, the large cut inn the back of his head, but probably not the black eye, or the long scar on his cheek, or the broken arm he had gotten when Derrick grabbed that arm and flipped him over like a pancake. Where was Martin or Aviva when you needed them?

When Martin finally walked over to the basketball court where Chris was sitting, trying to do some work. Luckily, the arm Chris wrote with and basically did everything with wasn't the arm Derrick broke.

"Hey, little bro," Martin ruffled Chris' hair through his hood. Martin didn't notice, but Chris winced.  
"Where have you been?" Chris asked, not trying to face his brother.  
"I was shooting some hoops back at the high school." But Martin knew something was up.  
"Chris, what's wrong?" he asked, more lie a statement than a question.  
"Nothing..."Chris continued to write.

Martin yanked down Chris's hood, revealing the bruises and the large cut. Defiantly, Chris put his hands on his head and looked at Martin, angry.

"What the hell?!" Both brothers seem to yell at each other at the same time.  
"Chris, what did you do?" seemed to be Martin's, and "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" was Chris's.  
"Wha-what happened?" Martin looked at the large cut.  
"Nothing," Chris said again, through gritted teeth.  
"A large gash in the back of your skull, a black eye, a scar on your cheek and bruises are definitely _not nothing_, Chris!" Martin raised his voice.  
"Well, if you had come earlier, maybe half of these injuries wouldn't have happened!" Chris snapped.  
"You got in a fight didn't you?" Martin asked, trying to calm down the tension.

Chris explained _everything _to Martin on the way home, from Aviva's moving to Derrick. Then, Martin felt bad. He was in the tenth grader, way stronger than any of those eighth graders, and then, he let them beat up his little, heartbroken brother. Martin gave Chris a hug.

"Aviva will come back," Martin reassures his tearing-up brother, although he doesn't know what she even looked like.

Martin pulled up Chris's hood and noticed the blood sticking to his arm. "But before he do anything, we need to clean you up, little bro."

* * *

**Slendercheer: *bawls* WHY! WHY! MY FEEEEELS!**

**Slenderman: That Derrick! Why I!**

**Me: He's not real bro!**


	4. Chaptah 4: The Plans

**A/N: Awwwwwwww, I LOVE ALL THESE AWESOME PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND LIKE EVERYTHING! jkdhasgyeuwi hkylutysdg!**

**Slendercheer: What she means is, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! **

**SlenderDirectioner: Yeah, I mean, SERIOUSLY! Thanks you guys!**

**Slenderjerk: So what? It's just a story!**

**Slenderman: Say it again, I DARE YOU!**

**Me: GTFO, Slenderjerk.**

**SlenderBroSamurai: Nice job, SlenderSisNinja! No wonder I-I MEANT my sister likes you!**

**Me: *nervous and blushing laughter you get near your crush* OKAY THANK YOU GUYS! ^.^ FOUR FOR YOU WILD KRATTS FANS YOU GO WILD KRATTS FANS! And none for Slenderjerk, BYE!**

**Slenderjerk: T.T**

**Disclaimer: IDNOWK**

* * *

_Aviva's POV_

Let's get this straight. I didn't _want _to move. But my dad wanted some "quality time", and if I didn't come, he's gonna force it. Luckily, my sister, Genevieva, (if I said it before, OH WELL, Say Aviva but with a Jen in front of it!) was nice enough to stop any fights from breaking out between me and my dad. I hate going to that new school. Turns out Zach goes there too. Ugh. Plus, he sends eighth graders after me, but I run. Zach did the same to Chris, but I would break up the fights. Poor Chris. He's probably getting beaten the crap out of him, and there's,like, _nothing _I can do! I must admit, I do miss him. Genevieva says everything will be back to normal. Plus, we are planning to sneak back home. Genevieva was actually taken away after some false reports about Mama. She actually tried to run away, but she was reported "missing" and then she was found. Mama's house was about 2 hours away from Dad's. We could make it in one night, but the 2 hours is in a car, Genevieva timed it. Halfway in her escape the first time, it was 5 hours until she saw the house. The second time, it was 4. The third and last time she tried to run away it took 3. It was gonna be long. But by the time the weekend hit, I was ready. Dad won't be home until nine.

"Good, a head start is what we'll need. Plus, if Papa tries to accuse Mama, we got the proof," Genevieva had said.

I didn't want to leave just after a month of being here. But it was right. It's too abusive here. When all my stuff had been packed in suitcases, back packs, bags that I brought (no I did not forget the and), I noticed an old drawing I made, for Chris. An invention. With the title Creature Pod. And a description about it. I wish it was real. Maybe I could call Chris with it. I found other things, like invention drawings I made with Chris before I left. Then I spot the one Chris really wanted. The Creature Power Suit. He said if shape-shifting was impossible, how about something that could transform into a creature for you?

"Ready?" Genevieva blows her streaked bangs out of her face. Dad said it was okay. A reward for not running away. She made it permanent, with my permanent streak formula. She also had it dip-dyed. They were all the same color. Neon pink. Eck... For a little treat, I dip-dyed my hair with her when I first came. They were that electric-neon-purple color. I didn't use the permanent formula. But it looks pretty cool.  
"Ready," I say. Then, we run out the front door, lock the door and Genevieva buries the key in the front yard. We begin a run, but it's hard with a suitcase and heckuva heavy backpack on. But then, the sun completely sets, and no one can see us in the winter's midst. We continue to run until the neighborhood is behind us and we can start walking. But this journey is only beginning.

* * *

_Chris' POV_

"OW!" I shout as Martin tries to clean the huge cut on the back of my head.  
"HOLY CRAP I STARTED ANOTHER BLOOD FLOW!" He screams.  
"Well, stop it then!" I tell him.

Okay, soooo we were _trying_ to stop the cuts. Martin determined that my arm _wasn't _broken, just mildly sprained. It would heal, but I shouldn't really move it. But he did put it in a sling and when Mom and Dad get home, I'll just say a sprained it in Gym. I had Martin put a wet cloth to soak up the blood from the cut so much that I might as well take a shower, which I did, but it just made it worse. So, I sit in my/Martin's room.

"Almost...Got...It..." Martin struggles to put gauze over my head a thousand times. "There ya go little bro!"  
"You sure?" I ask him.  
"Totally! When you wake up tomorrow, you won't have to wear it!" he smiles.  
"Yeah, but what about when Mom and Dad get home?" I ask him.  
"I'll just I was play-fighting with you and I accidentally made you fall against a corner of a table! Just chill, Chris! I got this!" Martin laughs.

That, I wasn't too sure about, but then, Martin's voice got serious.

"Next time, on Monday, you walk ahead home without me. Meet me in the park, ya know, the woodsy part. I find you, just wait," he tells me. "I don't want you handling any problems by yourself!"

"Got it," I tell him, but I know that I wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

Aviva's POV

The only thing leading us in the dark was a small white-light flashlight that Genevieva brought. I had one too, if that one ran out of battery. We were travelling for about an hour now. It was only 7 PM. At 11, we would reach home. We heard sirens behind us at one point, and we charged away. Now, we hear them again.

"Stay in the shadows!" Genevieva whispers, dragging me behind shrubs. Luckily, the suitcases we brought were just like small. Our backpacks were black, so it was just as easy. I ran after Genevieva. The sirens were coming closer.

"How far are we?" I whisper to her.  
"Not far, I bet. I took this path all the time!" She turns off the flashlight.  
"Okay, so how do we get away from the cops?" I ask her.  
"Well..." Genevieva checks her watch. "We are actually just an hour away! We have to keep moving! And the police question...we have to outrun them. Maybe run through ditches, bayous," she suggests.

And we trail each other. The sirens fade away. We keep a light jog up, covering more ground faster. We run for a good 10 minutes. We stop and start walking to catch our breath. No sirens, at all. I wonder what Chris is doing. Right now...But I have to concentrate. Genevieva starts to run again. So I do too. Hopefully, we can go home, safely.

* * *

Chris's POV

"So, how did you get that cut on your head again?" Mom asks, voice full of suspicion. She refuses to believe Martin unless I say something. But if I say one word out-of-place, she can find out.

"Well, Martin wanted to start a little play-fight," I start. "And then, well, we got into it, but then Martin pushed me a little too hard and I fell back, scraping my head against this corner of a table."

Yes, that sounds reasonable enough, I think.

"Well, Martin, you know what this means," Mom turns to Martin. He looks down.  
"You have to do each one of Chris' chores for 3 weeks!"

Martin breathes out in relief, but then Mom raises a brow of suspicion again, then he turns it into a sigh of upset.

"And how exactly did you sprain your arm, Chris?" Mom stops the little mental party Martin and I were having.  
"You see..." Martin starts.  
"I'm sorry Martin, did you break an arm?" Mom asks him.  
"Er, no?" Martin answers.  
"Then let Chris explain!" she snaps, then looks at me.  
"Okay, so I was playing a game of basketball in PE, today," I start,"and then I had the ball, right?"  
Mom nods, so I continue, but really I'm looking at Martin. He nods to, as if to approve my story.  
"And then a player on the other teams knocks his shoulder into me a bit too strong and then a fall, but I was trying to make a shot. I fall down, but I'm okay the first time. I get the ball that another player on my team passed to me, and I jump, trying to shoot again. In the middle of my jump, another player comes and knocks me down. I try to slow it down with my arm out, but I guess I fell too hard, so yeah."

I hope it was good enough. Mom's look of suspicion holds sternly, but then turns into a look of concern.

"You poor thing!" she hugs me.

I turn my head to face Martin and he gives me a thumbs up behind Mom. Something that Aviva would've approved of too, if she was here, which would A: Be kinda awkward and B: Be sorta nice too. But then, I get this feeling that something is very wrong with Aviva. What if she's hurt now? What happened at her new school? I really hoped that she would come back.

* * *

**Me: Aww, shnapples! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Trust me, good AND bad things happen!**

**Slendercheer: Ohh, I hope Aviva and Genevieva get back safely!**

**SlenderDirectioner: Chris'seses story was RIDICULOUS! But good thing his mom believed it.**

**Slenderman: I must admit, that was INTENSE!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: EEKK! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW!**

**All: MAKE SURE YOU SLENDERR IT! Meaning you...**

**Slenderman: Save it!**

**Slendercheer: LOOOVE IT!**

**SlenderDirectioner: Enjoy it!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: Notify everyone about it!**

**Me: Delay EVERYTHING just to read it!**

**SlenderDirectioner and Slendercheer: Entrance yourself into it!**

**All: and READ and REVIEW! We are the Slenders asking YOU to SLENDERR**


	5. Chaptah 5: The Yellow Jacket

**A/N:**

**Me: IF YOU WANT THE JACKET PARTSSSSS IT'S COMING OKAY!**

**Slendercheer: Uhh, yeah, ya guys! Be ****_patient!_**

**Slenderman: O-o-o-o-or I could tell them right now! You see Aviva wears her jacket because-**

**SlenderBroSamurai: *wraps a tentacle around Slenderman's mouth...region if he had a face* HUSH! **

**Slenderman: *muffled* I thought that only I had tentacles in Slender World!**

**SlenderDirectioner: SHUT UP! WE AREN'T FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! WE ACTUALLY ARE *gets muffled by SlenderBroSamurai***

**SlenderBroSamurai: SHUT UP! Both of you! We have no time for explanations! We actually are on the your Earth Plane! We grow in-**

**Me: *puts hand over SlenderBroSamurai's mouth region* You need to shut the heck up too! ANYWAYS! Onto the story! ^.^**

**DC: DNOWK**

* * *

_Aviva's POV_

"Are we there yet?" I ask her, brushing off a mud patch off my jacket sleeve. I couldn't take it off. Sure it was could, but it was special.  
"Almost!" Genevieva replies. "Just ten more minutes!"

You see, the cops had been on our tail now. Nine o'clock happened way faster than we expected. Genevieva accidentally slipped and fell into a ditch and it took a long time to reel her out at such a depth. I got the sleeve of my jacket caught in a bush. (Luckily, it didn't rip) We _both _got seen by the police and then they tried to run after us, but then we fell into a nearly dried up bayou (thank GOODNESS). Only our...rear ends...got affected by the small trickle. We continued on though. We had lost the police, then they found us again, and then Genevieva thought it would be nice to take a trip through some woods! Sure, we lost the police, but it took _forever_ to find our way out. So now, here we are. The cops spotted us, and now, we are near the beginning of Mama's neighborhood.

"There's the school," Genevieva shines the long lasting first flashlight at the school. I nod. That's where we'll both go. Soon. Suddenly, we see the red, white and blue flashes coming closer, the lights melding together to form a purple. _  
_

"Run!" Genevieva cries. She makes a bee line deeper inside and I trail her. We run for it but it always seems to stick around. Finally, we make it to Mama's house. Genevieva hesitates, so I knock for her. The door opens slowly. I see my mother. She is in a state of depression but the instant she sees me and Genevieva, she smiles and all her somberness fades.

"Genevieva! Aviva! You…YOU CAME!" She chokes on happiness.

"We came for you, Mama!" Genevieva cries.

"You went through all this trouble, just to come back!" Mama cries in happiness. Then, her look turns grave."You must explain to the police when they come though. I know your papa has abused you though. Aviva, _mi_ _hija,_ don't hide that bruise!"

I yank down my yellow jacket's blue stripe sleeve. Whoops…I can't afford anything to happen like I said. I was a special child in my family. In my family, after 200 years, I was the second girl child. Most of the time, my mother's side of the family had very little children or just mostly boys. I was the first ever second child that's a girl. And I have a gift for being so special. You can probably guess what it is. (Just wait, if you CAN'T)

"Take a bath, both of you! You have made a very long journey, you need to rest!" Mama urges. "Quickly too!"

After climbing the stairs, I walk into my old room. The pictures of Chris and me are still there. Everything is still the same. Just like I left it. I organized everything and Mama only cleaned it. A homemade photo collage. Of me, Koki, Chris...all my friends. I quickly run in and take a long hot shower. No one seemed to bother me. When I finish, I throw on some pj's, and walk into my room again. Genevieva is there, hair damp, dye still there, only she's in her pajamas too.

"You had some fun," she notes, sadly.  
"Yeah," I reply.  
"Who's that?" Genevieva points at Chris in a photo when Koki, Chris, my friends Penelope and Taylor, and me were playing a game of Talent. Chris was speed-facts. (It's just like a mini-Talent show!) Penelope was the judge. Chris was in mid-fact telling and me and Koki and Taylor pretending to asleep or bored.  
"Chris.." I tell her.  
"He your boyfriend?" Genevieva raises a brow, and smirk-smiling.  
"_Nooooo_," I say. "Just a good friend, I guess."  
"You _guess?" _Genevieva repeats.  
"Well, I guess I have a crush on him," I admit, slowly turning red.  
"_You guess?_" Genevieva repeats again.  
"Well, listen, lil' sis, listen very carefully. I'll admit, he's cute, something you might want to stick with! Trust me! He looks heckuva sweetheart too! Smart Alec, I bet. Funny. I also bet he is also really defensive," she says. "But just remember, follow your heart. I'm still looking for somebody. I've rejected many guys' requests. You want a guy you _know _is right for you! And I have a feeling..." Genevieva turns to the other many photos of Chris I poorly managed into a heart, partly because I couldn't do it and partly because I hoped nobody would notice. "It's not a guess you like him. Plus, you would be _muy perfecto _with him."  
"You think so?" I ask her.

"_I know so._"

* * *

_Chris' POV_

"Hey Chris! Look! The cops are running around again!" I hear Martin call. I don't reply. Not like I do anymore. It's been different. Yeah, I've tried not to get into fights, but before I can slip away, I see Derrick. I managed to get away a couple of times, but no luck any of the other times. The long scar that makes up the cut I got 2 weeks ago started bleeding again after the most recent fight. Just hours ago. And still, I have a mystery on my hands. Why does Aviva wear that yellow jacket? It's been big on her and her favorite color is neon purple...

"Chris! Come look!" Martin calls from the window.

For a brother 4 years older than me, he sure acts like he's four years _younger _than me! I walk over. There really _is _police! I wonder what's going on...I go back to my/Martin's room. His bed is on one side and mine's on the other side. It was like there was a border. One side was completely green and one was completely blue. And the door was right in the border. I quickly go through some stuff I have in under my bed. I grab a small box I kept. Inside it were all the things that I kept that were from Aviva. Cards, notes, everything. I pull a sketch out. The title said _Creature Power Suit. _Another said _Creature Pod. _A third said _Miniturizer. _A fourth said _Mobile Invention Kit. _So many things Aviva wanted to accomplish. So many things I wanted to have too. Finally, I found the thing I really wanted to look for. A bunch of pictures. Sure, those might not help, but pictures hold thousands of words.

I find one that shows me and Aviva with a first prize ribbon at the "Spectacular Science Showcase!" We were unstoppable together. A second, a picture of me shooting a basket. I can't find Aviva, but what made it better was that Martin was on the other team. Then I spot Aviva in the crowd, cheering. A third, a fourth, countless more. There was also a picture of me running track (more like lots). There was one where I was at the start, one where I was sprinting, one where I had to jump. So many. One where I held up the first place gold medal. Martin with the second place silver medal. Aviva was the flower bouquet giver. She had on a sorta Greek Goddess look with wreaths in her hair and a white wrapping dress. She was giving me the flowers and we were both smiling at each other. That happened this summer. Aviva seems to be everywhere. But that's good. But I miss her more and more. Then I heard Martin's voice.

"You wouldn't believe it, Chris!" his voice growing louder. Then he busts through the door just after I slide the box beneath my bed.  
"What, what is it?" I ask him.

"Aviva's back!"

* * *

_Aviva's POV_

The police came at the door. I wasn't the least bit surprised, if I say so myself. They wanted to take Mama into custody, but Genevieva, who was real tall walked straight up to the cop and hissed at him.

"Listen, if it happened once, it happened a million times before! Three other times, in fact! If you want to arrest somebody, it's me! I ran away!" Genevieva says, voice getting loudly. "It was me! I ran away! I can't stand living in that hell of a house! Abuse, treating me and my sister like crap! You wouldn't understand! All you do is follow what people call up to do! And yes, I respect you, but don't you think that you should really pay attention to little things like this!" she yells.

"Listen, young lady-" another cop springs up.

"Sorry, but my sister is right," I nearly shout. "My dad _did _abuse us! Sure, he pampered us, but for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction! He spoiled us, then beat us down! If you want proof, I got it! It was like hell!" Then I see another cop open his mouth.

"Don't wanna hear it!" Genevieva and I snap at the same time. Then things get weird. Genevieva and I start synchro-talking.

"My dad wanted me for a couple of days," Genevieva starts.  
"But she never returned!" I add on.  
"I wanted to run away, heck, I _did!_ But I _tried _to tell you but you guys were like,'No, your father said you ran away, we don't care!' and brought me back!"  
"Then, our dad came and took _me! _The nerve! He left my mother all alone! And he never returned me! He didn't even think of anything!" I continue.  
"That's right! He took my sister and me, without just once thinking about our friends and family! We have loads of people that care for us, more than him!"  
"He was so thin and conceited! All he wanted was to prove that he would be better!" and then, we end together.

"So, if you _must, TAKE US! WE ARE RESPONSIBLE, NOT OUR MOTHER!"_

The police looked at each other. They were just been **told** **off **by a couple of little girls! Then I see a movement in the shadows as they leave and take my dad away instead. I can make out a sprig of blonde hair and blue and then it dashes away. What?

* * *

_Back to Chris_

"What?" I ask.  
"Aviva is back! I just saw!" Martin pants.  
"But they live a near two blocks away!" I exclaim.  
"Long story short, I did some ninja spying!" Martin does some weird fail pose before falling.

I feel that rush of adrenaline of happiness. I spend it on jumping on Martin. She's back! She's really back! Now, I can't wait for school on Monday! I can finally ask her the question!

* * *

**************************************On Monday*******************************

(Still Chris)

Glares from Golden Boy's crew follow me, but I don't even care! Aviva was coming back! But...wait...I have four periods to go...Crap...

You know how when you're excited, _everything _seems to slow down? Well, that's what happened. Science was like a 100 years! (not like it already was) History was a DRRRAAAG! Another 100 years, check! Then, _finally_ band! That felt quick though...But when the last five minutes decided to stretch, and the bell rang I charge out, like a rhino. Then I remember, Aviva has orchestra! So I slow down and I hear the wonderful voice.

"Chris!"

I turn and see the signature jacket. She runs up to catch up to me and she runs right into a hug. I hug her for a couple of seconds, and then I ask her something. The very _important something. _

"So, Aviva, why do you wear that jacket?" I ask her. And I see the look. Not upset, but relief.

"You see Chris...it's complicated," she starts, but I listen.

Accordingly, she is the first ever female second, and not to mention youngest, child. For nearly 200 years, there was only singles, or just boys as the youngest. Aviva broke the awful spell. Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great (I'll stop there, that's enough greats!) grandmother had started to sew a jacket and passed it on to her daughter and they sewed a bit, etc., But then, Aviva's great grandmother decided that the sewing was completely wack, so she undid everything and started sewing with a more modern jacket fabric/thread, but kept the long blue stripes that the jacket started out with. She managed to finish before she died and passed it to her daughter (Aviva's grandmother). Aviva's grandmother made sure that the jacket was suitable for wear, and soon enough, she gave it to Aviva's mother, which sewed on the blue stripes, and finally, she gave it to Aviva in second grade. It would expand as she grew, but it was a bit big now.

"Whoa," I said, after she finished when I walked onto the bus with her. She tried to explain before, but there was just too little time.

But it was actually amazing. Aviva was a rare one. If she had a more than one child, she would continue the chain.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the youngest daughter would be mine, just as much as it would be Aviva's.

* * *

**Me: OMBBBB SO AWESOME I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! NOW FOR THE CRAPPY CHRISTMAS CRAP! Or have you guys ever heard of Slenderma-oh wait...yes you guys have ^.^! WELL AFTER CHRISTMAS STUFF, ANOTHER ONE SHALL COME OUT! A Slenderman/Wild Kratts crossover! And it will have Penelope! Chill, guys I GOT THIS!**

**Slendercheer: THAT ENDING! *wipes tears* SO, SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**SlenderDirectioner: MY FEEEEEEELS! THEY, YOU, AGAHJGUDLGASjrhyfuldaLKujkgh yuqwIJk! **

**Slenderman: Way to go! *realizes what SlenderSisNinja said* WAIT WUT! WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: Wow, SlenderSis! That was epic!**

**Me-who-normally-gets-upset-when-anyone-calls-me-just-Slendersis: R-really? You think so?**

**SlenderBroSamurai: I'm sure I would continue the chain with our youngest daughter too!**

**Me: *dreamily* He said,'Our'! Oh, whoa, wait...wut! ANYWAYS YOU GUYS REMEMBER TO STILL SLENDERR IT!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: DON'T FORGET, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE CHRISTMAS STUFF AND THE NEW SLENDERMAN/WILD KRATTS CROSSOVER!**

**Slendercheer: OUR BROTHER, well SlenderSisNinja's and mine anyways! WILL BE IN IT!**

**SlenderDirectioner: SUGGEST SOME CHRISTMAS STUFF BY PM'ING US! OR REVIEW IT IN! **

**Slenderjerk: Hey, BTW, was it SlenderKLee (Her real name is Kayleigh, NO LAST NAME FOR YOU WANNABE SLENDERMAN!) that was jeering at me, shouting,"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"?**

**Me: *laughing* YES! YOU LOOKED SO STUPID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM! STUPID! *whacks upside the head***

**SlenderJerk: DX! IT WAS JUST LIKE WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER! DXXXX**

**Me: Sorry, but you have new girlfriend, PLAYER! **

**SlenderDirectioner: YEAH JERK!  
**

**Me: And btw, WEEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**SlenderJerk: Oh, you wanna go there bit-**

**SlenderDirectioner: I THINK SHE JUST DID!**

***fighting then SlenderJerk really hurts SlenderSisNinja and then me starts crying DX!***

**SlenderBroSamurai: *goes up to SlenderJerk* You wanna do that again, buddy?**

**SlenderJerk: Sure why not? BUT I'LL DO IT TO YOU!**

***things get dirty and then the Slenderman Tentacles come out***

**Slenderman: SERIOUSLY! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY WITH THE KILLING TENTACLES HERE! Anyways...The New Story...*drum roll* WILL BE CALLED WILD HORNETS! Or maybe Marble Kratts...YOU REVIEW TO SEE WHICH ONE SEEMS BETTER FOR YOU! Wild Hornets or Marble Kratts? Okay, BYE! *to SlenderJerk and SlenderBroSamurai* LADIES LADIES LADIES, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!**

**Me: *feeling better* OKAY GUYS BYEE!**

**SlenderDirectioner and Slendercheer: BYEE! SEE YOU SOON!**

**_You better watch out,  
Cause you just might die!  
For when Slenderman stalks you,  
You can't escape if you try  
SLENDERMAN IS COMING TO TOWN!  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake!  
He knows if you're a Proxy or NOT  
SO WATCH OUT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!  
Oh, you better watch out,  
Cause you just might die!  
For when Slenderman stalks you,  
You can't escape if you try,  
SLENDERMAN IS COMING TO TOWN  
HAVE A SLENDY HOLIDAY!_**


End file.
